梅与茶
by nasyau
Summary: 无
1. 【上】

人的成长是条单向道，没有学会"爱"的孩子，缺失会伴随他的一生。那些错过毕业旅行的人，再不能回到学生时代旧梦重温。

杭州到上海的路程，说近不近，说远不远。长三角一体化发展趋势被多数投资人看好，其中也包括了刘云天。汽车平稳地行驶在高速上。司机昨晚就到了，以便今天尽早启程。刘云天的注意力从电脑屏幕移动到右侧的人身上。她要去上海，他就捎她一程。霍梅终于脱掉了"道袍"，换了件米色的大衣。刘云天暗暗松了口气，那身"道袍"常常让他错觉的认为，是不是自己害她出家了？尽管定期探望高畅让他感到郁闷，可能替霍梅效劳他又觉得异常满足。

司机先送霍梅来目的地。困在牢笼里的鸟，怎么争得过翱翔天际的猛禽呢？

刘云天下车，整了整自己的衣领，"每次都来看高畅，怎么也不来看看我啊？"一想到高畅那小子，他就不是滋味。什么时候霍梅来上海的目的能变成他？

"阿畅是我弟弟。"对于这个问题，霍梅解释的"不厌其烦"。

察觉霍梅在看他，刘云天立刻装出一副满不在乎的样子，"他是弟弟，那我是什么？"称兄道弟最为可恶！何况这个弟弟还另有所图，臭弟弟！

"你是云天哥哥"

"云天哥哥"四个字已经戳到了刘云天的痛处。霍梅刻意模仿某位少女的语调，更是让刘云天掉了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他轻咳两声，尴尬地转移话题："司机一小时后来接你，待会儿一起吃饭。"不容置疑的语气是他惯性的说话方式。他不能让霍梅跟高畅呆一个早上，他会怒火中烧！以霍梅的个性，绝不会让一小时后到来的司机等，所以高畅那小子不会和霍梅独处超过一小时。最好工作人员再磨蹭磨蹭，控制10分钟内。

霍梅心里有他。这个结论刘云天无比笃定，无论是以前还是现在。当他找到霍梅后自信满满，预备三个月内让他的霍秘书回到身边，但霍梅拒绝了他所有的提议。她不想回来，亦不要他的股份，甚至希望他消失在她的生活里。为此，刘云天无比苦闷。他的公式失效了，题库里的答案和霍梅的反应并不相符。

好在刘云天即聪明又顽强。他的确不擅长处理男女关系，但他可以学习。学习对象不是别人，正是从前那个任他欺负的霍秘书。霍梅不会对他提出那些苛刻的非人类要求，他就只能逮到机会意表体贴。直到某日放好洗澡水，正预备向佳人讨夸奖，却被直接赶了出来。

霍梅的手段不行！连她自己都搞不定！完全是错误示范！刘云天得出的结论。可想到她手法笨拙，经事甚少，刘总的嘴角又不自觉挂上了翅膀。说来也是，霍梅身边的男人除了那位不知死活的高畅，哪个不会被刘云天明里暗里弄走的。

两个互相喜欢的人，怎样才能有进一步的关系呢？这个问题困扰了刘云天有段时间了。霍梅此次来沪，除了探望高畅，还另有目的。经营民宿她是新手，行业内许多规则都要学习。酒店和民宿某些方面经营理念大同小异，依附于旅游业。借刘云天的人脉，她预备下午去做一些了解。午餐约在一家高档酒店，这里有刘云天以前喜欢的餐厅。

他们就餐的位置很好，靠窗，高楼俯视，可以看到日新月异的陆家嘴。嗅觉无形不可捉摸，常常比其他感官更让人深刻。刘云天发觉，霍梅的香水和以前不一样了。原来混合型的花香变成了更为朴实的木质感，熏得沉醉。

刘云天扯着毫无营养的话题，一搭一搭，诱骗眼前的女人。只是霍梅并不上心，顺着他的意思就接下去了。毫无逻辑的对话，远看像两位强行被家里人组在一起相亲的富家子弟，掐着手表拖时间。

"打算把民宿开到上海吗？"谈情不行，刘云天就换了一个话题。这一年来会梅客栈有声有色，他不信霍梅会甘心于此。

"没打算，上海地太贵。"霍梅头也没抬，专注于切牛排。

"我可以帮你。"刘云天意图找到突破口。

"刘总…"

餐刀碰撞餐盘叮当响，霍梅抬起头，脸上还挂着淡淡的笑意，但生冷的称呼和客套的口吻让写明了抗拒。刘云天有一瞬间的错愕，她今天肤色略显苍白，光线就这么穿过了她的脸，绚丽得有些不真实。

商人最擅长计较得失，绑定利益，以此收买人心。刘云天一直尝试着重建和霍梅的利益关系。物流也好，股份也好，不过是饵，只要霍梅咬钩，他相信接下来水到渠成。可霍梅了解他，那是他亲手调教出来的学生。他自认是她的人生导师，对她倾囊相授。只要一个眼神，她便能了解他的意图。这是优势，同样也是劣势。她既然不愿意和他绑定，若非逼到死局，她绝不会让他如愿。

这是一顿平淡的午餐，但刘云天依旧很享受和霍梅独处的时间。美人在侧，阳光正好，高楼与地争空间，古朴又现代。像他这么细致的人，竟然也会忽略了一些细节。此刻正有人为他的专注而心动。

吃完甜点，电话恰合时宜的打来，是刘云天约的酒店高管。酒店高管带他们参观了不同类型的房间，详细介绍过这里的高级服务。对此，刘云天和霍梅都表现的很兴奋。

霍梅对客栈的未来一直有所构想，只是她还需要更多的实例来支撑她的野心。而刘云天则是另一条思路，互联网可以集合许多酒店资源，让客户有更便捷的方式了解要预定的酒店。不仅是客户，酒店方面同样需要这样的平台来宣传自己。资本家就是要一头牛剥两次皮。更令他激动的是，一旦资源整合完毕，他甚至可以掌控会梅客栈的一部分客源。到时候霍梅再怎么不情愿还是要和他扯上关系。想到这，刘云天恨不得立即召开会议，他随即打了个电话给小赵，让她通知相关人员明天加班，他要尽快让自己的想法付诸实践。

下午，几家酒店走访完毕。两人迫不及待地找了家人烟稀少的咖啡厅，将满脑子的想法和计划记录下来。键盘声此起彼伏，噼里啪啦，惹得咖啡厅的看板猫好奇地探过头来，围着他们转圈圈。霍梅曾幻想过，也许刘云天是猫变的，保持优雅懒散的同时又随时准备给猎物致命一击。她看了眼身边的猫，又看了眼对面的人，不自觉的笑了笑。

外面下起了雨，像一层透明的珠帘，悬挂天空，拥抱大地。灵感燃烧过大脑，肾上腺让两个工作狂忘记了疲惫。直到刘云天的胃开始抗议，一看表才知道已经八点多了。

刘云天向店主要了杯凉水，顺带叫了些点心。发现霍梅盯着他，心虚地把药瓶收起来，顺势往沙发上一靠，"你说…我的胃病还能养好吗？"不知道现在她还有没有备胃药。

见他神色洋洋，想来并无大恙，霍梅收起了笔记本。"按时吃饭兴许有救呢。"想起刘云天被胃病折磨的情景，她还是不自觉皱起眉头。

"要是有人能按时…"

"刘云天！"霍梅即刻打断了他的话。不用想也知道刘云天接下去会说什么。如今的刘云天就像块橡皮糖，动不动就要粘上来。

真是冷酷的女人。刘云天抿着唇，向霍梅展示自己的不满。"今天很晚了，明天我让司机送你。"他看了眼窗外，玻璃窗上印着霍梅的倒影。他的目光突然变得深邃起来，锋利的美色，直刺胸膛，蜕去颜色都无法掩盖她的艳丽。

霍梅没有赞同也没有否决，只是用叉子戳下一块小蛋糕送到嘴里。口感微苦，但做工很细腻，跟店里粗糙的咖啡截然不同。

再次来到刘云天的别墅，霍梅并没有自己预想的波动。这里什么都没变，只是看上去有些冷清，仿佛很久没人居住却定期打扫的房子。她下意识地看手表，刚过九点。不知为何突然想笑，仿佛多年渴望的圣诞礼物竟然在复活节给你送来了。

刘云天站在楼梯上，霍梅很少见他这副表情。目光飘忽不定，看起来有些拘束，好像看不见人似的。"换洗的衣服我替你准备好了，在浴室里。"没等霍梅应下，他就自己上楼去了。

人的一生，生长，凋谢，最后腐朽。成长的并非一个"我"，可能有两个，也可能更多。一个"我"照着轨迹成长，变成大人模样。另一个"我"小心翼翼，轻易夭折，"我"便一直停留在不长大的样子。两者的距离让表象和真实出现落差。童年的阴霾让刘云天在表达情感的统一性上错乱。他像小学生一般对着喜欢的女孩子扔石头，吸引她的注意，表达他的关心。

他自小聪明，便养成了"自负"的习惯，对谁都要摆出一副高人一等的架势。一小部分是出于自我保护，一大部分因为"自负"已经化身成为他身体的一部分，再不能切割出来。他划出自己的领地，凭亲疏关系跨越。霍梅对他的感情他比霍梅察觉得更早。只是自负如他，又怎么会轻易被人俘虏呢？那个对芝麻绿豆大的事情一本正经的女孩在他看来真是俗不可耐。只是这样的个性太适合为他所用。再说，她的相貌足够耀眼。

可他没想到的是，"自负"会被养成习惯，"霍梅"同样也可以变成习惯。当刘云天意识到自己也动了一样的心思，他挣扎过，又理所当然的接下这份思绪。毕竟霍梅是他亲手锻造的艺术品，与他再契合不过了。他给霍梅划下一道道关卡，又给她引导，期待她闯关成功，到时他便敞开怀抱。他允许霍梅了解他私密的生活，他喜欢的红酒，穿的衬衫尺寸，乃至洗澡水的温度…这是他给予霍梅的特权，是他对于霍梅的回应，处处暗示她的身份不同。只是霍梅并非一个乖巧的孩子，常常不按他设定的顺序闯关。他又要将她推回原点，重新来过。直到后来，淘气的小女孩破坏了游戏规则，导致他不得不重新定制一盘局。

不！她现在已经不是那个远渡重洋的小女孩了。她蜕变成为一个无可挑剔的女人。浴室的门半掩，刘云天经过便看到洗浴后的人正在吹头发。浴室里所有的洗漱用品都是成对的，那些换洗的衣服都是按照她的尺寸来的，他要她明白这些用意。刘云天看了一会儿，当下有些后悔带她回来，这像极了在瘾君子面前放上一支毒品。

回到餐厅，刘云天取过一支红酒，柜子里还摆着一罐茶叶，是从霍梅的客栈拿来的。他又看了眼手里的红酒。霍梅留信消失，开始几天，刘云天过了一段沉迷酒精的日子。胃痛到无法动弹，却幻想睁开眼睛霍梅会拿着药在他面前。他想，她要是知道自己这个样子，一定会心疼，然后就回来了。抱着这样的期待，他变本加厉地折磨自己，等缝隙里透过来的光一片片消失天际，连带着系在自己身上的心也消失了，原来他和她的这一段路已经走完了，是该迈向新路程了。思绪至此，刘云天把红酒放了回去，一转身就看到霍梅站在他身后。深蓝色的丝质浴袍下露出两段匀称的小腿，不得不感叹造物主精心设计的作品，细致到了脚踝和跟腱。

"还不休息啊？"刘云天漫不经心地说着，便朝她走过去。这个该死的女人真是熟透了！害得他又动了摘下果子的念头。

"刘总，今晚我住哪？"别墅房间不少，但主人的领地意识很强，霍梅并不想自作聪明。况且…她自己也不知道是不是在期待什么。

刘云天停在霍梅面前，把影子投到她身上，正好挡住光。于是霍梅挪了一步，又重新站在了灯光照得到的地方。

"跟我来。"刘云天不再去看霍梅，径直往楼上走。

霍梅跟了上去。房间在刘云天的主卧隔壁，是客房。一瞬间，刘云天捕捉到了霍梅聚拢的眉头，不知为何他的心情又变得很愉快。

"床铺自己整理，需要帮助叫我。"

霍梅正感叹刘云天什么时候变得如此热心，看到房间的摆设她便明白了。床铺还没铺好，但床上用品已经搁在上面了。只套好枕头，床单不知道被谁扯开铺了一半，还有一半弯弯扭扭地叠在一起，被子和被套还各自在收纳袋里。有生活经验的霍梅很快就猜出枕头是刘云天的杰作，铺床单在他的能力之外，套被子直接击退。

"需要帮忙吗？"刘云天极力拉扯嘴角，一副预备大展身手的自信。

刘云天这个人，半点不肯示弱。你很少见他失意的样子，哪怕是他一点也不擅长的事，都能大唱空城计，骗得人一愣一愣。霍梅突然起了捉弄他的念头。她踱着步子，在房间内转了一圈，又回到了门口，懒懒地倚在门沿。"不用了，刘总也早点休息吧。"她这么一靠，浴袍的领子歪了半寸，露出更多的锁骨。

"怎么？不满意啊？"刘云天听出霍梅话中别有他意。收到她眼中闪烁的火光，更加确定了自己的猜测。"你怎么这么挑剔啊？不然你想住哪？"

只见霍梅指着隔壁的房间，走过去戳开了门，正是刘云天的卧室。这个答案是刘云天没有预想到的。他只道霍梅有意，否则不会随他回家，但更深一步的发展，他并不能确定霍梅已经准备好了。待他想去求证，却见某人强忍住恶作剧得逞的笑意。果然！他不能任其蹬鼻子上脸！

"这边床小，挤不下两个人。你知道我这个人有洁癖，不会随便睡别的地方。"刘云天高抬下巴，说着没人信的鬼话。

霍梅也很配合的点点头，欣然接受了双人床塞不下两个人的鬼故事。"没关系，叠起来就可以了。"

这种玩笑一点都不好笑！拴在意识里的保险丝无比脆弱，就这么轻易地被玩笑熔断了理智。等刘云天反应过来，已经"砰"的一声关上了房门，堵在霍梅身前，用力握着她的手腕。直到看见她眼中的惊慌，他才发觉自己差点失控。

刘云天向来都是女人投怀送抱，如果强迫了霍梅岂不是和吴晓光那个混蛋别无二样。他恋恋不舍地松开手，重新戴上平日里的面具，摆出傲慢的脸孔。"玩笑到此为止，你可以去休息了。有事…"

没等刘云天说完话，他就看了霍梅放大的面孔，接着感到嘴唇一热，一副温暖的身躯贴了上来，他下意识伸手接住。右侧脸颊覆着冰凉的手指，正好和他脸上的热度相对。向来精密的大脑竟然被这样一个吻热到当机。过了好一会儿，刘云天才意识到霍梅正在亲吻他，一时间他竟然不知道要作何反应。尽管如此，所剩无几的理智还是让他品尝出了美味。

但刘云天不知道他的出神让霍梅充满了挫败感。她松开手，再次对上那张喜怒不露于色的脸。刘云天的眼睛在笑，是她所熟悉"胜券在握"的样子。那些糟糕的回忆一下子涌入脑海，她只觉得委屈。

刘云天第一次见到霍梅，就察觉到她稚气的表情常常和尖锐的美貌不相符。成熟又可靠的脸上会挂下嘴角，露出小孩子特有的委屈表情，看起来不太聪明的样子。就在刚才，刘云天又在她的脸上捕捉到这个表情，他情不自禁俯身去亲吻霍梅下垂的嘴角，却被霍梅抵住了胸膛。她的手好像一直很凉，抵在胸口说不出的舒服，他再也受不了这样的诱惑。

"不要再和我开玩笑了！"一开口刘云天才发现自己声音沙哑的可以。他很生气，非常非常生气。有人正对他挥手，等他跑过去她却在说这是走开；跑远了又说是回来。

指尖上急促的律动让霍梅发觉刘云天并非看上去那样冷静。心跳诚实地出卖了他真实的反应。老派的绅士，此时也为心上人探知心事而慌乱不已。工于心计的专家，他可以控制表情，甚至控制呼吸，却被心的不由自主出卖。

堵在胸口的手从睡衣纽扣与纽扣之间的缝隙中钻了进去，带着星星之火，烧开原野。刘云天只觉胸口痒痒的，那只手直接从胸前直接挠到了心里。他顿时觉得呼吸困难。霍梅低着头，刘云天看不见她的脸，便把注意力停留没有遮蔽的脖子上。他伏下身来，像一只幼兽本能的啃咬着猎物的脖子，而后延展到肩膀和下颌。他想温柔的对待猎物，可下手失了轻重。也不知咬到了哪里，霍梅怃然将他的脑袋推开。却见刘云天红着眼眶，喉头发出奇怪的低吟，像被偷走了宝石的猫咪，委屈极了。

这不是刘云天第一次探索女人的身体，少不更事的年纪里就有人带他偷吃了禁果。他自诩理智，多少肉送到嘴边都推开了。当他把心的通道打开后，便就只由她一人闯入。天赋过人的孩子，少了努力和练习，技巧难免生疏，哪怕聪明得像刘云天也不能例外。

但是没关系，总有人能包容他的生疏和孩子气。那只藏于睡衣里的手解开了扣子。刘云天还没反应过来，他的上衣已经被卸了下来，露出略显单薄的胸膛。霍梅伸手压下他的脖颈，轻舔迎面而来的喉结，惊得刘云天全身的肌肉紧绷。睡袍的触感贴了过来，丝滑柔顺，很舒服。另一侧的体温研磨出零星火花，刘云天全身发热，像误入雨林的企鹅，有些不适应。霍梅咬了他的耳朵，继而擦过脸颊，最后落在他的嘴边。甜蜜的诱惑，一触即发。他衔住那双诱人犯罪的颜色，柔软的触感比他想象的更美好。霍梅轻启牙关，指尖在刘云天的胸口滑着，引诱他靠近。她的主动像一剂致命的春药，点燃了刘云天的五脏六腑。唇舌交战的温度似导火索，引爆开关，蔓延到全身上下，谁都迫不及待的想将热度传递给对方。

突然，刘云天猛地推开了霍梅。只见他满脸通红，呼吸间夹杂着粗重的低吼，懊恼地盯着自己的身体。下半身湿濡狼狈地落在霍梅眼里，谁也没料到会出这样的意外。

呆站了许久，谁也不知道这种场面如何收场。最终，还是刘云天先开了口："你先休息吧。"他不敢看霍梅的反应，径直走进浴室。关门声沉重地响起，暴露出他的不快。

刘云天打开浴室所有的水龙头，借由嘈杂的水声掩盖他发出的异响。他朝叠起的浴巾狠狠的捶打，愤怒和不甘，烧得他双眼发红。镜子里的人，保养得当，脸看起来比实际年龄还要少几岁。刘云天从来没把高畅放在眼里，他不过是个四肢发达头脑简单的棋子罢了。可是刚才，刘云天突然痛恨起"四肢发达"，那正是他所缺少的东西。他自认事事强于高畅，只是…他已经不再年轻了！在霍梅面前，他不想任何方面输给别人。可任凭你再神通广大，都无法把过去的时间追溯回来。他想把镜子里的人绑起来狠狠地一顿，然后质问他为什么浪费了九年，蹉跎了他的光阴。

刘云天在浴室呆了很久，等他整理好从出来，霍梅已经休息了。她依旧留在这个房间，睡在他的床上。方才满心怨恨突然又被床上的人治愈了。前所未有的温柔在他的脸上漫开，只是他自己看不到，霍梅亦错过了。刘云天小心翼翼地钻进被窝，和霍梅相对而卧。这晚，刘云天竟然梦到了吴晓光。他精心培育的夜莺，预备只让她唱歌给自己听。某一天他的夜莺厌倦了笼子，飞到别处，那混蛋不懂音乐就算了，还做出焚琴煮鹤扫兴之事，最气人的事，竟然还嫌弃他宝贝的夜莺肉太少！回忆和梦境，像分立两侧的脚步，不属于同一个人，却交错前行，直至看到尽头的白光。他惊慌失措，生怕他的夜莺从此离他而去，飞到远方，再不回来。

雨下了一整夜，淅淅沥沥，整个窗户上沾满了雾气，柔软得像母亲的怀抱。刘云天睁开眼睛，身边的位置已经空了。他有些失落，依然不由自主地伸手探去，幸好还有余温。清晨是多愁善感的孩子，容易失望，也容易喜悦。

"你醒了？"

慵懒倦意的嗓音从一侧传来，刘云天从床上坐了起来，只见霍梅站在窗口。窗帘掩着，微光从缝隙中钻了进来，照在她的肩膀上，在蓝色的浴袍上撕扯出两个空间。

"早啊！"漫不经心的问候藏着虚实未知的喜悦，刘云天又摆出了他那副高人一等的姿态。

从前，霍梅会想象刘云天卸下面具的样子。一个人时时伪装自己太过辛苦了。她猜也许在一天的清晨，四下无人的时候，刘云天能做回一个柔软的孩子。但显然她自以为是了。刘云天从睁开眼睛起，就武装上了刻薄和讥诮。他的目光四下徘徊，落在房间每一处，像一只野兽随时警惕着入侵他领地的外来者。不知为何，霍梅觉得刘云天非常可怜。

猎人卸下了他的枪，暴露在猎物眼底。两人互相盯着对方，霍梅背着光，刘云天无法看清她脸上的表情。他心底生出了一丝不安，他们之间九年的生存链似乎从这一刻转动了。

"睡不好吗？"刘云天在床上换了个舒服的姿势，他看了眼表，还早。

"不习惯。"霍梅绕到了床尾，她不该把全身暴露给猎人，这让她觉得危险。

"以后常来，常来就习惯。"刘云天端坐起来，离霍梅更近了一点。他发现霍梅已经梳洗过了，而床边摆好了他等会儿要换的衣服。熟悉的感觉让他愉悦地翘起嘴角。

霍梅白了他一眼。"我来得够多了。"多到她甚至失去自己。"再说，你这又不是酒店，常来对我也没什么帮助。"她来上海的目的不是他，更不是住进他家。

"作为你的人生导师，你尽可以要求我给你提供帮助，就像昨天那样。"

刘云天所说，是昨天与霍梅一起考察酒店的事。却见霍梅一愣，显然和他想的不是同一件事。不堪的画面从刘云天的脑中重播，将他满脸意气揉成了一团。

颓丧掩盖了方才满脸春风得意的男人，他觉得自己在霍梅面前是那么不堪。可他不知道，比起那个叱咤风云的刘云天，霍梅更加心动于那个落寞的、失控的他。在刘云天未察觉的时候，霍梅已经坐到床边，她捧着刘云天的脸，依旧冰冷的指尖让他颤抖了一下。

"好啊，师父"

软糯的口吻即克制又迷惑，霍梅在刘云天耳边轻轻哈气。木质的香水味沁入刘云天的感官，像一把火炎瞬间点燃了他的身体。霍梅另一只手顺着他的胸膛滑入了还在被子里的下身，直击要害。胯间突然遇袭让刘云天反射性的抬起腰，不料霍梅的手变本加厉的握紧他鼓起的部分。

"你…啊…我…"支离破碎地呻吟让刘云天自己都不好意思继续开口。身体快速的回应了霍梅的挑逗。一声"师父"更是让他有充满了禁忌的刺激感。他想吻她，只是动作还没靠近，就被霍梅用手堵住了嘴。

"我来。"

刘云天被霍梅推到在床。他挣扎起身，又被霍梅以更强硬的动作按了下去，再次的尝试更是换来了霍梅毫不留情袭击了他的小兄弟。

身体像泄了气的皮球，好像怎么都用不上力。刘云天觉得自己快要融化了，"小梅…"他舔着嘴唇，求救般的喊着霍梅。此刻，只有霍梅能拯救他。他并不知道自己身娇体软的模样竟然有一丝微妙的纯情，愈发激起霍梅折磨他的欲望。

湿润的舌头顺着手指走过的痕迹在胸膛游走，刘云天的注意力全都集中在了霍梅俯身浴袍下一闪而过的春光。他想看清楚一些，却被巧妙的躲过了。该死的浴袍触感太过丝滑，每每擦过身体都让刘云天克制不住的呻吟。霍梅喜欢把手按在他的胸口，似乎这样就能把控他的心，令他无处可逃。她的手很性感，指节纤细修长，连同骨骼都蔓延出诱人的气味。

快速累积的欲望冲散了理智，下身愈发肿胀燥热，刘云天无意识的鼓起腰身摩擦霍梅的手掌。再不满足于浅显的剐蹭，他伸手扯开霍梅浴袍的腰带，才拉开帘幕就被一只手遮住了眼睛。目不视物的刘云天只觉一具温热的身体覆了上来，下身传来了触电般的快感。霍梅正跨坐在他的腰间，俯视他，征服他。指缝里透过来的微光让刘云天悬拟出霍梅的模样。他想拿开遮住眼睛的手，却被强硬的拒绝了，两人的手就顺势扣在了彼此的指缝间，交错相缠，如同无数个日子里形影不离的拍档。

手机突然不合时宜的响起，不解风情地打断了两人的动作。片刻沉默，刘云天有些错愕，他突然觉得霍梅在生气。恼人的铃声还在继续，刘云天想关掉它，伸手朝声音的源头探去，也不知道碰到了什么，"砰"的一声响，有什么东西摔在了地上。

"别去管它了！"

娇媚的不耐烦在刘云天上方响起，他正想应"好"，突然感到下身的遮挡被什么东西掀开了，一涌而来的热度迫使他不由自主地弹起，可再次被压在胸口的手推了回去。视觉上封锁让其他感官变得格外敏感。刘云天闻到了空气里弥漫着令他难为情的因子。当灼热的分身挤入干涩的甬道里，短暂的晕眩感过后他终于意识到两个人合二为一。痛与乐随着起伏的节奏逐渐拉扯，最终完全被后者替代。机关算尽的资本家，此刻像砧板上的鱼，被刮去了眼睛，任人宰割。刘云天舒服得闭上眼睛，任由霍梅主导一切。堵在胸口的手一下一下的按压，他也就随着手的动作摆动腰部，去顶撞那处渴望已久的温暖。

淫靡的喘息夹杂着肉体碰撞出的清脆，在静谧的清晨回响不停。温暖的内壁不断挤压，刘云天只觉一股酥麻感从尾椎骨猛得窜出，久违的感觉让他知道接下来要发生什么。他用力挣开了霍梅钳制自己的双手，想要将她从身上推开。不料霍梅压了过来，双手和他的手相扣，迫使他重新躺了回去。

"我…我…"刘云天还没把话说出口，就被霍梅眼中的几分凶狠逼了回来。他在霍梅的眼中看到了自己的脸，弱小无助。犹豫间，喉间像有了意识，不由溢出出了闷声，一股热流从身体内喷薄而出，随后他便缴械投降，瘫软在床。

霍梅伏在他的身上，刘云天能感觉到她睡袍下起伏的曲线，随着两人的呼吸相互贴合。她动作非常温柔，但态度却很强势。细碎的吻落在刘云天的耳边、眉间和脸颊，还伴着轻盈的呼吸，像风暴过后的阳光，交织着青草的芬芳。

两人抱了好一会儿，霍梅才从刘云天身上离开。白浊粘稠的液体顺着她的大腿滑下，刘云天还来不及说话，霍梅已经没入了浴室。他呆呆地听着浴室传出的水声，又看了一眼自己的身体。霍梅的主动给了他极大的鼓舞，一扫昨晚的阴霾。抽了几张纸巾，粗略整理了自己的身体。电话再次响起，刘云天看到了秘书的名字，他这才想起今早有安排。

霍梅从浴室出来，她面色潮红，一双茶色的眼睛像易碎的宝石，藏着难为情的甜蜜。"赶紧收拾一下，要去公司了。"霍梅依旧保留着做秘书的习惯，轻易便记住了刘云天的行程，替他打点好行装。

"那你…待会儿回杭州吗？"刘云天希望听到否定的答案。

"收拾一下就走。"霍梅避开了刘云天灼热的目光。

"好！我让司机送你。"尽管答案有些失望，但刘云天很快又打起了精神。他还在回味方才的快乐，这是他长久以来的渴望，只是霍梅的反应太过克制，他甚至不知道她尽兴与否。若非还有公事在身，他今天绝不会让霍梅离开。

"霍梅！"看到穿着浴袍的女人下楼，小赵已有了心里准备，只是没想到这个人竟然是自己以前的同事。

霍梅也是一惊，她怎么也没想到小赵已经在别墅里等了。

发现霍梅的不自然，小赵也是尴尬地笑了笑，解释道："我也刚到。"

小赵的表情已经告诉霍梅她的解释毫无可信度。霍梅确信小赵早就在这里了，而且听到了什么。只是她也不清白，索性遂了小赵的八卦心。"刘总马上就下来。"

"我去车里等他。"秘书的自觉让小赵本能的认为她要趁刘云天没出现前溜走。

霍梅怔怔的瞧着小赵离去的身影。她庆幸自己在照顾刘云天的时候并不需要应付这样尴尬的场面。那个时候，她照顾刘云天的一切，总想把这个男人紧紧攒在手里。只是，哪有小鸡去捉老鹰的？

早晨的会议极为顺利，刘云天完整的产品构想让各个部门很快就能将创意付诸实践。

只是…午休的时间，刘云天隐约听到公司谈论。

"霍秘书可是如狼似虎的年纪，可惜刘总已经日薄西山咯。"

"这就要怪刘总了。他和霍秘书之间那层窗户纸，来回捅了这么久，看得都急了。现在好了，好好的大美人在身边不知道珍惜，非要等到年纪一大把。"

"你说，是不是刘总不行了？"

"别乱说！你不想要加班费了！"


	2. 【下】

谣言依附部分真相，再经由群众的想象力变成完整的故事。据接送的司机和小赵两人所知的事实，流传在云天商城内部的最终版本是这样的故事：刘总和霍秘书纠缠多年，霍秘书想嫁，刘总则不娶。期间发生一些七七八八的事情，霍秘书伤心欲绝离开。刘总后悔不已，决心重新追求霍秘书，但霍秘书和同性友人同居已久，生活快乐美满，连孩子都有了，不再对婚姻有所期待。现在刘总想娶，霍秘书不嫁。刘总逐渐沉沦霍秘书手下。期间还有人爆料几年前有位已经离职的女性职员对霍秘书有意思，尝试追求过。阴谋论爱好者接了一段霍秘书是对家派来的美人计。故事会死忠则更偏信霍秘书对刘总因爱生恨的戏码。大伙纷纷感叹刘总优势不再，霍秘书魅力不减。有位刚入职的员工甚至对这位传说中的霍秘书生出了几分崇拜。

刘云天从来不知道自己底下的员工这般有才华，他日集团投资影视娱乐项目，就把这群嚼舌头的人都调过去，好尽其所长。当下没机会让他们大显身手，那就加班吧！加班！加班！加班！吹响加班的号角。

连日加班把整个团队折磨得精疲力竭，与其将想象力发挥在老板的私人生活上不如留给产品，这才叫尽其所用。他们并不知晓老板欲讨美人欢心是建立在自己的辛劳上。好在近一个月的奋战团队总算出了个半成品让刘云天点头。这才勉为其难的有了个正经周末。手下的员工兴致勃勃地收工回家。烦恼成家立业的年轻人和有苦恼孩子教育问题的中年人在资本家的压榨下竟然呈现出某种奇妙的相似之处。刘云天不满的瞧着这群人，工作时奄奄一息，可一下班就精神抖擞。

今晚月色静谧空灵，天上只挂了半个月亮，却掩盖了所有星体的光芒。大概是城市灯光璀璨，星辰坠落夜幕也成了稀罕景象。资本家不仅压榨劳动人民，也剥削自己。刘云天还在办公室作业。软件有了雏形，还需数据对接，谁能胜任他思索了一番。霍梅离职后，他的工作和生活都被迫有了改变。虽然从形式上来说，他脱离了对霍梅的依赖。但另一方面，霍梅又成了他形而上的一种精神寄托。那个会在他忙碌的工作之余突然浮现脑海的人，给了他一种无形的动力。

回到别墅已经快十点钟了，玄关摆着一双女式的拖鞋，是刘云天特地吩咐佣人不要收起来的。霍梅离开前，替他换过了床被，熨好衬衫，甚至连书房里的文件都整理得有条不紊。别墅里隐约透着她的痕迹。看吧！她真的很适合成为这里的女主人。

加班让刘云天快一个月没见霍梅了。这是他们重逢来最久的一次分别。但他依旧让秘书每个周末在霍梅的客栈定下两间房，一来照顾她生意，二来也为了显示存在感，好叫她别忘了还有个他。

与往日不同，今晚，刘云天早早拾掇好，预备明早的行程。他给自己放了几天假，好赖在霍梅眼皮底下，来弥补这月的损失。可躺在床上翻来覆去，难以言喻的兴奋占领了脑海。他就像期盼假期的孩童，为第二天的到来辗转难眠。

无奈之下，刘云天又只好从床上起来。失眠对于习惯日夜颠倒的身体来说并不陌生，他有的是方法应付。酒精让人兴奋，也可以让人沉醉，功效取决于饮酒人的心情。酒柜里存着他平日最爱的红酒。可不知怎么的，目光却独独被一旁的茶叶罐子吸引了。

西方教育下长大的孩子没有茶的概念，霍梅热衷，刘云天也就投其所好。出于好奇，刘云天取出了茶罐子。他学着霍梅的样子，撒了几片茶叶在高脚杯里，再加上热水，沉底的叶子像有了生命力般一片片立了起来。刘云天觉得有趣极了。霍梅泡茶的时候，一个杯子接着一个杯子的换，最后滤出一小杯，像在执一场慎重的仪式。霍梅递来的第一杯茶让他记忆犹新，入口仿佛是她的疏离和冷淡烫在嘴边。

不知道是泡茶的人不对，还是方式不对，茶的味道和霍梅的手艺截然不同。刘云天自嘲般的勾起嘴角，以霍梅如今爱茶如命的个性，如果知道他把茶泡在酒杯里，怕是要敲破他的脑袋。想着想着，他觉得茶被下了蛊，让人愈发的思念杭州。

夜晚的高速公路，通畅得像一条通向天际的线，远方是被灯光逐渐照亮的行道。意识到自己正行驶在去杭州的路上，刘云天觉得自己一定疯了。他等不及天亮司机接送，今晚他就要见到霍梅！半途刘云天就后悔了，冲动无济于事，只是高速公路没有回头路。他也就猛踩油门一错到底。

天气渐渐转冷，路面都像透着阴森的风。西湖景色宜人，可这个点人们也多去休息了，行人熙熙攘攘，只有都市男女还在寻欢作乐。前台看到刘云天一惊，赶忙查询订房记录。他来得频繁，田会会从开始客气的招呼"刘总您好"，到后来"刘总您来啦"。客栈上下工作人员都识得刘云天。

"刘总？我记得您是明天的房间吧？"虽然用的是问句，但前台无比笃定今天的预定没有刘云天的名字。

"我找你们老板。"不假思索的话脱口而出，刘云天一抬头，注意到上方的时钟已经指向凌晨了。这时候找人怕是扰人清梦了。他摇了摇头，又问："还有房间吗？"

客栈特地给刘云天留有一间套房。霍梅深知他有洁癖，床单被褥都会在当天换过。久而久之，大家也都知晓刘云天的习惯。只是计划赶不上变化，他的房间今晚还没准备好，而这个点负责的保洁已经下班了。前台面露难色，明知不是自己的错误，可老板跟刘云天的关系非比寻常，非得小心翼翼处理不可。

刘云天只道那个房间甚少住人，几乎会固定留给他。房内的摆设和设计都是他喜欢的，必然是霍梅的意思。看前台脸色，他猜自己的房间今晚有客。这让刘云天有些失望，这岂不是说明那间房不是他的专属？双手不沾劳务的人怎么会想到霍梅的关照细致到每一处呢？

就在前台犹豫是不是要给刘云天其他房间时，一抬头便看到自家老板。"小梅姐！"声音中藏不住的惊喜，也算不用自己拿主意了。

刘云天一回头，就看到霍梅站在他身后。她扎着马尾，挂下几缕发梢，恰好勾勒着下颌线条。她的五官艳丽，线条柔和，但轮廓却很俊俏，一眼就能抓住视线。所有的坎坷曲折同甘共苦，此刻毫无规律的闯入刘云天脑海。一切仿佛回到了原点，只要他回头，她就站在那里待命。她站在触手可及的地方，刘云天竟然觉得鼻子发酸。

"你怎么来了？"刘云天的出现霍梅始料未及，见他半天不说话，神色恍惚，她不免担心起来。他西装得体，衬衫在这个季节显得单薄，但依旧站得笔直。霍梅看来看去总觉得刘云天有些不对。向来精细的他竟也有忘了发胶的时候。她自然想不到刘云天出来得匆忙，什么都来不及准备。

"因为你…"脱口而出的坦诚让刘云天赶紧制止了自己的嘴巴，他有些懊恼，他原本是耐心的猎人，此刻却鲁莽的开枪，暴露了自己的藏身之处。"你的茶，让我睡不着了。"不是因为你，是因为你的茶！所以你得负责！

可越是隐藏，越是破绽百出。霍梅从未见过刘云天如此直白的目光，带着掠夺般的热情。她避开刘云天的视线："今天刚到了批新茶，要不你明天试试，喜欢哪个带些回去。"

"好啊！有了茶…我就只缺泡茶的人了。对刘云天来说，重点从来都不是茶。

若是平时，霍梅肯定会给他泼凉水，但突然间不知如何开口。一道无形的热浪不停的冲击着她的意识。幸好前台及时插了进来，诉说自己的为难。

爱是带着罪恶的热情直奔死路。霍梅也曾英勇赴死。那些朝夕相处的日子里，刘云天轻易夺走了少女的心。人性的卑劣就在一具无心的躯壳里破土而出，成长蔓延。直至某一天，霍梅才惊觉原来在追逐刘云天的时候竟把自己弄丢了。当你连自己是个什么样的人都不清楚，又谈何去回报他人的好？简单的一句"对不起"无法治愈数年颠簸的拉锯，支离破碎的灵魂盛不下任何承诺。而重新整理又是项漫长枯燥的工作。

可是…人类似乎总在重复同样的错误。刘云天再次出现打乱了霍梅的决心。她又一次轻易的被他击碎。刘云天的到来迫使霍梅去回忆刻意忘记的往事。原本打包好的心情被他一圈一圈的搅混。然后狡猾的资本家趁虚而入。从某一天起，她开始期盼刘云天的降临。她习惯把周末空出来。哪怕这个月刘云天都没有出现，她依然选择在休息日前完成工作，以便留有更多的心思给那个折磨她多年的人。泡茶成为霍梅情绪的出口，将念想寄进了茶里。她想，像刘云天那么敏锐的人，也许某一天就尝出来了。

门卡"嘀"的一声响，霍梅推开房门。

"刘总，今晚你先住这。那间房明天会给你收拾出来。"

"你的房间？"虽然是问句，但刘云天无比笃定。草木香气夺人，房间很宽敞，书桌上有未断电的笔记本和杂乱的包，一张大号双人床，茶几上摆满了茶具，阳台上有各式各样他叫不出名字的花草。从那里望出去，就是西湖光景。

霍梅没有回答，刘云天就当作是默认。

"这么晚了你怎么还不休息啊？"刘云天想把话说得云淡风轻，可怎么听都像是试探。

"在试新茶，一不小心就这个点了。"霍梅把茶几上的杯子收到一旁，她这才突然注意到刘云天没有行李要放。

"那你这有没有安神的茶？"刘云天理直气壮的想把过错推给茶，见霍梅错愕地看着他，他知道自己说错的话了，"我是说…"他没有说下去。以他们之间的默契，霍梅懂他的意思。他不需要安神的茶，他需要让他心安的人。

不知为何，霍梅想起了在美国读书那几年。花样年华的女孩，生活在全世界最现代化的城市，怎么也少不了风花雪月。可她却被沉重的课业和工作压得喘不过气。没时间恋爱还没空做爱嘛！带着赌气的心态，她感受了性带来的愉悦。尽管说来不够坦荡，但她不得不承认做爱是项放松身心的活动。在一天的疲惫过后，享受短暂的快乐，忘乎所以，精疲力尽的睡去，然后迎接美好而繁忙的新一天。

成年人的世界，欲望有了开端接下去就容易多了。他们有过最亲密的关系，发生什么都是理所当然的。长期禁锢的猛兽一旦打开牢笼，便为了挣脱不顾一切。滚烫的身体贴在背上让霍梅始料未及，她本能的挣开，一转头，就看到刘云天正盯着她。也许从刘云天出现在她面前的时候，她就预想到了这样的走向。

撕咬是动物界本能的求爱方式，是霍梅先咬了刘云天，后者便不管不顾地报复回来。高度的工作量压制了爆裂的期望，刘云天就像储藏蜂蜜似的储藏着稠郁的情欲。他认真地咀嚼着心仪的绯色，舌尖混着口红淡淡的甜味交织在味蕾上，诱人的味道让刘云天渴求更多。他像索要奖品的小孩，得寸进尺地要从刚启的罐头里取出第一颗樱桃。可偏偏在这时，霍梅推开了他。刘云天不解地注视霍梅，他明明感受到她同样的渴望自己。

"我要洗澡。"霍梅喘息着，她一手撑着刘云天的胸膛，一手搂着他的颈项，安抚似的捏了下他的后颈。

"等会再洗。"反正一会儿会弄脏的。开玩笑！他才不想忍受在浴室外等待的煎熬。

"你的洁癖…"霍梅强行将那颗急不可耐的脑袋从自己肩上提起来。

"我对你没有洁癖！"刘云天边说边圈住霍梅的腰肢，好让她无处可逃。

霍梅得出了一个结论，无论看起来多靠谱的男人，想哄你上床的时候什么鬼话都说得出来，刘云天也不能免俗。只是抱怨还来不及说出口，刘云天就撞了上来。霍梅本能退了一步，不料撞到了书桌，东西零零碎碎地掉了一地。凌乱的声响让刘云天找回暂时的清明。短暂的停顿，他看着从手提袋里掉出来的药盒，本想问，但一对上霍梅的眼睛便瞬间明白了。从小接受良好教育的世家子弟竟然完全忘记了有安全措施这回事。

"抽屉里有…"

没等霍梅说完，突然贴上来的双唇吞下了话语。

霍梅曾说刘云天喜欢不变的东西。与其说是喜欢固定的，倒不如说是他的控制欲作祟。刘云天享受掌控全局的感觉，在此之下一切有变数的东西都不该存在，除非有迹可循。而霍梅就得成为他生命中的一项"有迹可循"。霍梅弃他而去是"变数"。怎样才能将这种"变数"成为不可改变的关系？那时闯入刘云天脑海的第一个念头就是孩子。如果他们有了共同的孩子，那么他们的关系就会被固定下来。霍梅再怎么抗拒也脱离不了和他纠缠的命运。

刻意忽略霍梅的提醒，用意乱情迷来掩盖自己的企图，刘云天决定加速作案。身高的差距让刘云天决定把现场推到床上，好让自己不用那么辛苦才能对上霍梅的视线。 柔软的被褥像母亲的怀抱，接住了两具炽热的身体。束在腰间的衬衫下摆也被抽了出来，刘元天乘势甩掉了外套。他虽说不上健壮，但身板还算有型。只是繁琐的女装让他头疼，他无序低效的去找解密的开关。不想霍梅已经像拨熟鸡蛋般把他的上衣全褪了下来。突然间，刘云天有些怨恨男装的过于简单的设计，让他在对抗中屈居下风。

忿忿不平的表情落在霍梅眼里，她不禁觉得好笑。可笑声在刘元天听来就变得刺耳了，仿佛是在嘲笑他的笨拙。他不满地去咬霍梅的颈项，没想到霍梅竟然大方的丢出一块肉喂到他嘴边。温热的唇瓣和皮肤贴合在一起，所有的遮蔽都显得碍手碍脚。衣来伸手，饭来张口的大少爷，此刻正为心上人的衣服束手无策而急得满面通红。

好在有人看出了他的窘境，霍梅推了推刘云天，"抽屉里…"她舔着嘴唇，眼睛里亮亮的。

尽管刘云天抱着不可告人的小心思，但霍梅的坚持让他做出暂时的妥协。这次不行就下次吧！避孕套在床头柜第二个抽屉里，客栈里每个房间都不例外。等他回头，就见到原本被包裹的春光全部倒在了面前，不争气的身体迅速对眼前的旖旎做出反应。他的视线里没有任何公式，只有美丽的、诱人的、丰腴的身体，占据他全部的注意力。

霍梅的动作很直接，直白到刘云天有些难为情，这反倒衬得他保守了。她不需要任何引诱的动作，更无须话语挑逗，掌心触碰胸口，便有一股力量吸引着刘云天。青春期的男孩们，对女性身体充满无尽的想象。与身边的同龄人不同，在刘云天的概念里，前戏是极具仪式感的项目，而直入主题在他看来似乎缺乏了美感。两情相悦探索彼此的身体和泄欲是截然不同的体验。事实证明，过早彩排生活全无意义。他等不及这些高尚的理论，只想快速地碾碎这朵诱人的玫瑰。

刘云天翻身而上，一阵近乎失控的拥吻之后，他尝试着挤入最后的秘密花园。强烈的紧致感桎梏了他的思考能力，身体本能地在冲撞。霍梅很配合他，甚至让刘云天觉得这样的配合有种逆来顺受的成全。无论是情愿还是忍受，都无意间满足了他的征服欲。从前，刘云天就能猜出霍梅的身体很漂亮，从骨架到皮肉，精雕细琢。那是另一种跨越欲的美，侵犯她除了满足外，同时还带着微妙犯罪感。

季节交替的时节非常短暂，夏天人们常常尚未感受到秋天来临，冬天便接踵而至。房内粘稠的郁热和窗外的冷空气凝结成霜雾，落在玻璃上。霍梅听着身后平稳的呼吸，高潮过后的倦怠让刘云天沉沉地睡去。身体的热度渐渐退去，理智重新回到大脑。她无奈叹气，全身上下像被水浸过般难受，怎么就轻易的被他攻陷了呢？

没等霍梅动作，收在她腹部的手突然紧了紧，喑哑的嗓音从耳后响起："你去哪里？"

"洗澡。"霍梅肘了下刘云天的胸膛，嗔怪这个罪魁祸首。

身后的人不但没有放手，反而得寸进尺的贴了上来。细碎的吻从蝴蝶骨蔓延到了后颈，霍梅这才惊觉贴在腿上滚烫的热度。温热的呼吸喷在细嫩的皮肤上，发梢在背上摩擦出微微的刺痛感，扣在在腹部的手也不老实的往更高的山峰探去。霍梅下意识地捉住了那只作乱的手。

半晌，细若蚊蝇的声音从身后传来。"上次是个意外。"

上次？霍梅过了一会儿才反应过来刘云天的"上次"指的是什么，她强忍笑意。若是被他自尊心这般强的人听去，也不知道要难过多久。

"你觉得自己刚才表现很好吗？"霍梅转过身来，和刘云天相对而卧。只觉那只不属于自己的手一僵，它的主人也惊慌起来。她愣愣地瞧着面前的脸，仿佛在确认他的真实性。刘云天长得斯文无害，却偏偏生了一副讨人厌的个性。但这也不全然是他的错，他这么糟糕，可霍梅还是对他情根深种。她见不了这个男人失魂落魄的样子。太多次，她都愿意为他忽略自己的感受，包括刚才他缺乏技巧的求欢。

"现在再给你一次机会…"她轻抚刘云天的脸颊，然后抓过他的手贴在自己胸口。

没什么比霍梅的主动更能点燃刘云天的冲动。他的手顺势攀上柔软的丰盈，挑逗殷红的果实，如愿听到了霍梅变了节奏的呼吸。这是种变相的鼓励，细碎的哼鸣引诱他趁虚而入，唇齿相依磕绊，霍梅环着他的脖子，无名指在他的耳朵上来回滑动着，暗示他安抚他处的叫嚣。他就顺着指示，在锁骨上留下浅浅的咬痕，再往下，埋入柔软的诱惑里，像小动物般寻找温暖的源头。他不是第一次拜访霍梅的身体，但却说不出的紧张。每一次碰撞都是燎原火星，往狭窄的通道深处探去，一再反复，乐此不疲。窒息的快意从交合处升起，定格在唇齿的缝隙间，霍梅突然伸手遮住了他的眼睛，又像被什么烫到似的快速收回。随着一声低低的呜咽，刘云天无力地瘫软下来。

情欲过后的疲惫逐渐平稳了两个人混乱的呼吸，等意识重新回归大脑，霍梅带着热度的指尖沾了下刘云天的眼角，反复确认水渍的真实性后，陷入了久久沉默。

"怎么了？"情潮之下，她本能地想避开刘云天的视线，只是这一挡，却触到了另一端的脆弱。

刘云天避而不答，他埋进霍梅怀中。失而复得的喜悦像冬日的阳光，融化禁锢已久的心扉。赤裸裸的本体对任何温暖都丧失了抵抗能力。男孩的英雄梦里不该有软弱和眼泪，这让完美主义者充满了挫败。在残破的家庭坏境里他的成长并不顺遂。霍梅的出现使他的生活里多了些许光照，他在跟她吵嘴的过程中尝到了甜头，甚至于在前一次的分离时就想好了下一次打击她的道理和措辞。这可能是他孤独苦闷人生中的一种发泄，或者说…是撒娇。

语言在有些时候显得多余而麻烦，而身体则直白的多。当霍梅亲吻他的眼睛，用大腿内侧的皮肤擦着他的下身，说着"还要"时，自尊也就变得微不足道。

清晨阳光破晓，劈开云层露出了挂着暖意的脸，一不小心就刺开了刘云天的眼。他不安的皱起眉头，似乎听见了熟悉的铃声，然后眼前漫上了一层滤镜。他见到了自己的母亲，紧接着又出现了父亲，但温馨没有持续太久，那些叔叔们粉墨登场，突然间画面越来越暗，直至崩塌。他一下子惊醒了，一看时间已经中午了。

房内四下无人，弥留着清雅的茶香。只是全身都痛，喉咙火辣辣的疼，一丝不挂的身体提醒他昨日狂欢。环顾四周，脱下来的衣服现在都不知道在哪。霍梅太不负责了！竟把他这样赤裸裸地扔在这！刘云天在心里抱怨。只是现在他头疼得厉害，意识又逐渐模糊。朦胧间，他好像躺在了云朵中，有人在叫他，又给他喂了水。这又让他他怀念起母亲的怀抱，陌生又安心。等再度睁开眼睛，就见霍梅坐在床头，担忧地瞧着他。

刘云天醒来，霍梅便伸手探了下他的额头，这才松了口气。"你的衣服送洗了，就给你买了新的。"

"嗯。"刘云天低低的应声。霍梅手边有一个购物袋，上面印着某个男装品牌的Logo，是刘云天常穿的牌子。

不管不顾的后果就是第二天清晨满目狼藉。地上凌乱的衣服和避孕套都提醒着霍梅他们有多么疯狂。只是她还来不急脸红就察觉到身边人的异样。刘云天脸上诡异的红晕和热度让她惊觉这位体弱多病正在发烧。

"我接了你的电话。司机说找不到你，我告知他你在这。他明天会过来。"霍梅继续汇报早上的情况。

"嗯。"刘云天重复着。也许是生病，他突然有种霍秘书再现的错觉。

"会会熬了点粥，等会我给你送过来。"见刘云天无精打采，霍梅继续交代。

"好。"刘云天这才发觉肚子已经饿得不行，只是对食物却也缺乏欲望。

"你的房间收拾好了，今天可以搬过去。"

"嗯？"听到这，刘云天赶紧坐了起来，可动作太急，眼前一黑，又倒了下去。

尽管有些不情愿，但刘云天最终还是挪了窝。送药、送餐、买衣服…一切都是那么熟悉。刘云天差点错误的认为他回到了几年前。午后阳光正好，喝完粥让他精神一振，也空出多余的心思。杭州这些年发展快得惊人，四处凿弄的房子和铺设的交通给城市原本的古色蒙上了一层现代的灰。但西湖还是西湖，作着恬静与端庄的美丽。

生病的好处就是可以理所当然的示弱。刘云天懒洋洋地裹着毛毯窝在沙发上。电视机里播着不知道哪一年的老派偶像剧。可他的注意力时不时的转向身边捣弄茶叶的霍梅身上。他们都不是爱好电视的人，只是单纯需要一些内容来填满相处的时间。

穷小子和富家女的故事，为了在一起奋不顾身，但相处却矛盾不断。男主角优柔寡断、意气用事的性格让女主角吃尽苦头，到头来误解越来越深。倒是男配角，机智聪明，冷静沉稳，刘云天觉得他看起来顺眼多了。

"男配角多好，现实中女人肯定选他。"刘云天为男配角打抱不平。

"也不见得，女主角又不喜欢他。"霍梅抬头瞄了眼，继续从壶里倒水。

"难道你们女人就喜欢这种幼稚、动不动就发脾气、也不会好好说话的？"说完，刘云天去看霍梅，等着她反驳。不想却收到了对方意味深长的眼色，他突然觉得这些话都砸在了谁的脚上。只好无辜的舔着嘴唇，继续看着屏幕。

剧情发展到后来竟已超出了一般偶像剧的悲情程度。因为男主角的疏忽女主角被反派强奸，男配角为了替女主角隐瞒事动手杀掉了作案者后入狱。女人害兄弟吃牢饭，换来了男主角对女主角更深的误解。

看到这里，刘云天换掉频道，两人都心照不宣的沉默。空气里弥漫着低落的气味分子，回忆不合时宜的窜出，钓起不堪回首的往事。

半晌，刘云天才开口。"跟我回去吧。"病态模糊掉不容置疑的威严，浮现出独特的温柔。

霍梅摇头，目光坚定决绝。

"你不跟我回去，我就住过来了。"

"要住店我自然欢迎。"

刘云天接过霍梅递来的茶。他尚不能分辨茶中滋味，只觉舌尖上苦味散去，却又好像弥生出某种奇特的甜，收敛在心上。

身心找到安放之处，疲惫和惰怠便随之而来。刘云天在杭州住了一周，竟然生出了卸甲归田的念头。不过商场如战场，想离开要么胜，要么败。而他自然要大获全胜才退场。期间，他还看上了民宿新来的实习生，一心想把人家挖到上海去。在遭到霍梅的严正抗议后才作罢。当然，他换得了丰厚的回报。

欲望在长期禁锢中得到释放，身体就是最为直白的语言。这种力量让人变得富有冒险精神。久耐的饥渴让刘云天寻找着一切可趁之机和霍梅讨要奖励。他常常等不及夜幕降临便不管不顾的索要怀抱。在这方面霍梅好像特别纵容他。探索让他乐此不疲，霍梅会毫不吝啬的用本能的反应来褒奖他的手艺。这时候他就会忘乎所以，飘然欲仙。

只是快乐的日子也就随着激情的浪潮戛然而止。俗语说，乐极生悲。刘云天不会告诉任何人，因纵欲过度好像伤了身体他才从杭州逃之夭夭。回去的一路上，他都在心里咒骂男女不平等，怨恨起女性先天的优势。

对于霍梅的茶，刘云天常常百思不得其解。这次他带回来的这罐，色泽暗淡，叶片蜷成一团，像垂死的蝴蝶翅膀。可霍梅似乎喜欢得紧，极力向他推荐。

得知老板的喜好从咖啡变成茶，小赵才开心了十分钟就又愁眉不展。这泡茶的学问可不比咖啡简单。霍梅为什么总把刘总的舌头养刁来害她！就在小赵无可奈何之际，她竟然看到了霍秘书出现在公司。

"小梅姐！"小赵欣喜若狂。

大概是没想到前同事见到自己反应这么大，霍梅也是一愣，接着就发觉边上齐刷刷的视线射过来。"刘总的文件落在杭州了，我来上海就给他带来了。"她一边解释，一边跟旁边的老同事们打了个招呼。

别说文件落在杭州，就是落在火星上，以刘总的个性也绝不会过了这么多天才让人送来。可见刘总醉翁之意不在酒。小赵以她多年的工作经验在心里分析。刘总就是想见霍秘书！

少了正装的沉重感，没带眼镜的霍梅出现在办公室，整个人都俏皮了起来。让刘云天觉得烦闷的工作环境突然被点亮了。

"你的文件。"霍梅把袋子一放。

"你去哪啊？"刘云天见她没有留步的意思，赶忙拦在她面前。

"去碰碰上海的朋友。"刘云天的反应让霍梅猜出了七八分"文件"的目的性，但她又不想事事称他心意，总要象征性的抵抗一下。

"你哪来的朋友啊？作者连cut都没看完哪里知道你有什么朋友。"

"那也是因为你占着我的戏份。"说完，霍梅突然想到了什么，莞尔一笑："我可以去看望阿畅。"

等霍梅发现熟悉的手势和暗示，危险已经降临了。刘云天强势地粘了上来，双手禁锢她的腰肢，狂风骤雨般的吻肆虐过她的唇瓣。甘醇的茶味从刘云天的舌尖传递过来，热烈的吻让霍梅动情，她明知不妥，却沉沦在迷醉中。直到刘云天的手贴上她脊骨…

"霍秘书在哪呢？" 新入职的好奇宝宝到处寻找传言中降服刘总的高人。

"刘总办公室。"小赵露出了一副看好戏的表情。霍梅进去有一会儿了，要放文件早完事了，可见里面还有见不得人的勾搭。

"哦"看热闹不嫌事大的人拖长了尾音。

正当围观群众耐心耗尽时，只听得办公室内传来一声惨叫。刘总的！接着就见霍秘书面色潮红的从刘总办公室出来。大家面面相觑，纷纷在心里写起了故事。

"哇哦！霍秘书竟然这么正！"新人探出头。

小赵感叹，新人就是新人，只注意到脸，对成人世界缺乏想象力。

"哎呀！你看霍秘书，人家就长了一张女上位的脸。"

"拜托，霍秘书刚才是欲求不满的脸好吧！"

"你不要想得美啊！轮不到你的。"

讨论归讨论，围观群众们最终的结论没人敢说出口。

刘云天正处理肩上的齿痕，霍梅下口太狠了，隔着衬衫还咬得血淋淋的。正想让秘书买只消炎药膏。不想一开门，便听到某位不知天高地厚的人在说："你们的意思是…刘总不行？"


End file.
